


I Love You ( A Gamtav Valentine's day fic)

by Xx_fxrnweh_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_fxrnweh_xX/pseuds/Xx_fxrnweh_xX
Summary: It’s Valentine's day, and Gamzee Makara is about to ask his best bro to come over.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Love You ( A Gamtav Valentine's day fic)

It’s Valentine's day, and Gamzee Makara is about to ask his best bro to come over. He thought about confessing his red feelings to him today, but his fear of rejection overwhelmed him.  
Gamzee booted up trollian and started typing.

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

AT: oH, hEY GAMZEE }:)

TC: Do yOu WaNnA aLl Up AnD GeT yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaNgOuT oN aT mY pLaCe?

AT: uH, sURE!

TC: SwEeT, sEe YoU sOoN tAvBrO :o)

AT: }:)

You went over to your loungeplank and sat on the floor directly in front of it and thought about all the things you and Tav could do once he got here. You spaced out for a bit until you heard a knock. You got up and answered it.

“Hey Tav!” 

“Hi Gamzee!”

Gamzee smiled as he invited him in. He offered one of his slime pies and a bottle of faygo, to which Tavros politely declined.

“So Gamzee,” Gamzee looked up, “what did you wanna do?”

“I don’t know.” he replied, “Whatever you wanna do is fine, brother.” he smiled.

He thought for a moment before he spoke again. 

“I brought Fiduspawn with me. I could teach you how to play. Uh, only if you want me to.”  
“Sure, Tavbro!”  
Gamzee helped him sit on the floor and Tav then proceeded to explain the game, but to be honest, Gamzee was barely paying attention. His focus was on the other boy's face. God he was adorable. He loved the way his face lit up when he was explaining something he was passionate about. His smile made Gamzee's blood pusher skip a beat. He’d give up anything just to be able to see it.

“Gamzee?”

Gamzee snapped out of it

“Are you listening?” He asked.

“Sorry motherfucker, I all up and spaced out.” He said. 

What if he thought you were uninterested and left. Gamz thought. Or what if you made him sad? He quickly brushed those thoughts away and looked back at Tavros.  
Tavros was looking back at him. He began to smile and even let out a little giggle. Gamzee smiled back and moved to sit closer to him and Tavros seemed to do the same. He laid his head down on the clown’s lap and he ran his fingers through Tav’s hair. This wasn’t an unusual activity, actually they did this quite often. Tavros would stare at the ceiling and Gamzee held him while he did the same. 

“Uh, hey Gamzee?”

Gamzee met Tavros’s eyes. 

“Hey, Tav?”

Tavros broke eye contact as he thought about what he wanted to say. 

“Gamzee, I think I have red feelings for you.” He paused, “I understand if you don’t wanna talk anymore after this, sorry if I made this awkward.” He laughed nervously as he began to sit up.  
“Tavbro,” Gamzee said, Tavros couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Suddenly Gamzee held one of Tav’s hands with his and brought it to his face.

“Motherfuck Tav,” He said. "I feel the same."

Tavros made eye contact with Gamzee again. Suddenly he moved closer to Gamzee's face and kissed him. Gamzee's eyes went wide before he closed them and leaned into the kiss while placing his other hand on Tav's cheek.   
After staying like that for a few seconds they pulled away. There was a moment of silence before Tavros spoke again.

"I love you, Gamzee."

"I love you too Tav."

**Author's Note:**

> thiz iz probably a lil cheesy but I love thiz ship sm !!! Happy Valentines Day !! <3


End file.
